


Modern Statuary by Pi/Rhea314 [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Modern StatuaryIaasac and Miria try something new.





	Modern Statuary by Pi/Rhea314 [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Modern Statuary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282560) by [Pi (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**title** Modern Statuary

 **fandom** : Baccano

 **summary** Iaasac and Miria try something new.

 **Download link** : [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Modern%20Statuary%20by%20Rhea314.mp3)

Length: 0:04:09


End file.
